Dream World of The Grid (Shoutmon's Story)
Shoutmon has awaken in The Grid with new outfits Shoutmon: Man. Where am I? And What happen to my clothes? This world is special... Wait, I know this world. Then he saw a Floated Ship Shoutmon: Wow! I better go see it! Hd went off and he saw a Ship Shoutmon: This is fun! Then the Guards stop him Guard: Halt! Identified. State your handle, Program. Shoutmon: Program? We don't have any handles. I'm Shoutmon. Guard: Verifying handle "Shoutmon"... Then they grab his Hands Guard: Handle not found. Stray Program recognized. Shoutmon: Hey! What are you doing?! Guard: Isolating for Quarantine. Shoutmon: Quarantine! I'm not quarantine, I'm a Digimon. He escape from them and he lost them Shoutmon: I think I lost them. Huh He saw a Robot with Two disk and he is gonna fight him. Then 3 Robot are watching Will: Tron. He's alive. Sally: Look at that Creature, he's different. Felix: Dad. You created from the data, right? Will: Huh? No, I didn't... And I never seen one. Then a Robot has run away Shoutmon: Who was he? Sally: You there. Can I look at you? He saw them behind him Shoutmon: Okay. The Robot is looking at him Sally: This is amazing. What a Program. The creature with data. Shoutmon: Program? It's complicated for me. I'm Shoutmon the Digimon King. Felix: I'm Felix. Shoutmon: This world is like... Tron's World, was it? Will: You know Tron? Shoutmon: Of course. I met him... Long time ago. Will: Listen, that Program Robot you fought is Tron. Shoutmon: That's Tron the Robot?! And how did you know him? Will: Tron used to be a good friend. Together, we created this place The Grid. Much like from the other side of the Human Program. It was something, well... But then CLU the Dog staged a coop. I have been exiled, and... Tron wound up getting derezzed. Or so I thought. CLU made him into a new Program called Rin. That's the thing about Programs. Mess with the code just a little, and the whole nature and memory can change. Shoutmon: That's is... Insane! Hmm... Most of this is over my brain, But both Tron and this world do seem pretty different. Still, if that's really the Tron I knew, we can change him back. Will: Hm, I really it. He use his Power for the data Will: Of course. If we're lucky, CLU kept s backup of Tron's source code. He's a Program, after all. He'd a methodical like that. Shoutmon: So if we get Tron's "source code" back from CLU, we can put him back to normal, right? Will: That's right. Shoutmon: Great! Thanks, Mr! He is gonna leave Will: Where are you going? Shoutmon: To find CLU. Will: Do you know where he is? Shoutmon: I... Don't know. He look down. Sally You're a strange User. You're nothing like Will and Felix. Come on, Shoutmon. I'll show you the way. Will: Sally, we have to keep moving. Felix: Dad's right. What are you gonna do if Rin attack again? Sally: If we're in a hurry, we have to take care of Rin first. Shoutmon: The Two of us can handle this. Will: Well... Okay, do what you can. Maybe you and Shoutmon can help Tron. Felix: Dad, you can't. Will: Don't worry. I have a feeling Shoutmon is someone we can help. You and me need to press on. Felix: (Sigh) Alright. Sally, be careful. Sally: You too. They left Sally: Okay, it's you and me. Right, Shoutmon? Shoutmon: Yeah. Let's do it. Sally: CLU should be at the helm of his battleship, the Rectifier. We can get tthere with a Solar Sailer from the underground docks. Meanwhile CLU the Android is looking at the Disk and it shows Shoutmon CLU: A Digimon? He give it back to him